


Epilogue

by Andromedanewton



Series: Anita and Edward (my canon divergence) [19]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 13:05:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7803007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This chapter was part inspired by one of my bestest besties to ever best!  Deni!  She encouraged me to write an epilogue and I even managed to surprise her with this!  So for everyone else, enjoy my take on an executioner happy ever after!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was part inspired by one of my bestest besties to ever best! Deni! She encouraged me to write an epilogue and I even managed to surprise her with this! So for everyone else, enjoy my take on an executioner happy ever after!

I watched the scene unfold before me, shaking my head in disbelief. I couldn't believe he had fallen for it. Theodore had a gun pointed at him, his hands free and raised either side of his head, liquid running down his torso in the afternoon heat.  
'C'mon, put the gun down, you don't really want to hurt me, do you?' He asked calmly, trying to diffuse the situation.  
Cold blue eyes met mine and I nodded slowly, barely a movement, but the message got across. Do it. I took aim myself, sighting with one eye and slowed my breathing. One more quick nod and we launched into action.  
Theodore yelped as the water balloon I had thrown hit him square in the back as Lexi pulled the trigger on her high powered water gun, hitting him in the chest as she giggled.  
'Doubled teamed! Betrayed by my girls!' He cried dramatically as he fell to one knee, clutching at his chest. This made Lexi giggle all the more but she kept the gun on him while she checked her water levels.  
'Daddy, you can't talk, you're dead!' She shot him in the side of the head just to be sure even though he now lay prone on the ground.  
'Oh, sure I can, pumpkin. Mommy's powers are out of control, and she made a big mistake raising me!' He sat up with his arms in front of him like a movie monster.  
'Mommy doesn't make mistakes!' She said as she backed up.  
'She has a point.' I called over.  
'Then Mommy missed me too much and raised me anyway but I've gone rogue, seeking revenge on those who killed me.' He shrugged, finding another excuse. 'And I need to feed on kisses!' He jumped to his feet and ran after our little girl, who screamed and ran for it as fast as her six year old legs could carry her, black curls bouncing as she ran.  
'Mommy! I need back up!' She squealed as she ran past me.  
'You're doing great, baby. Just grab another weapon and take him out!'  
'Whose side are you on?' Theodore asked as he ran by me.  
'Lexi's, duh.'  
I reached over to the table for my soda but he had looped around and tackled me to the grass, rolling me as I laughed. 'Victim number one!' He yelled before lowering his head and peppering kisses all over my cheek and neck as I playfully tried to fight him off, calling our daughter for help. She suddenly jumped into the fray, hitting Theodore on the back repeatedly with a foam sword, all the while screaming; 'heads and hearts!'  
'You got me! I give!' He laughed and she climbed off us. 'Go ask your uncle Jason for his bounty. I know it was that sneaky wolf who put the hit on me.'  
She ran towards the kitchen door as I called after her; 'no running in the house, you'll slip!' Whether she would stop or not was an entirely different matter but I felt better having warned her. 'So what now, rogue zombie? You had your fill of necromancer kisses?'  
'Not quite yet.' He kissed me again but this time on the lips, his tongue dipping into my mouth until he had my stomach and lower things fluttering, but we had company and Lexi thought we were gross.  
'You know, you're going to have to take it easy on me.'  
'You started it. Hitting me with an incendiary device.' He referred to the water balloon.  
'Yeah, but you'd hate to hurt little Teddy before he even made an appearance.'  
He leant back on his elbows from where he had been leaning in for another kiss. 'Teddy?' He asked in wonder.  
'Maybe Teddy. Maybe Tessa. It's too early to say.'  
His face split into a smile. 'God, I love you.' And he kissed me soundly. When we finally parted he pushed some of my hair back from my temple and gazed down at me, his cold blue eyes that were perfectly replicated in our daughter held so much love it was still unbelievable after all these years.  
'I love you too.' I replied and meant every word.  
I had a lot to be grateful for. We had a beautiful daughter, a safe place for us to live and love, an extended family that ran into the fanged and furry, and another little monster of our own on the way. Life throws things at you, it's up to you to roll with the punches and deal with what it gives you, otherwise you lose your way. I was a long way from lost, I was found a long time ago, by the hitman in my arms. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> That's it! We are done! I really had reservations when I first started writing this but it fully took over my life for two weeks and I am quite happy with how it went!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented, left kudos; every little hit means a lot to me! Please take a look at my other series' if you enjoyed this one!
> 
> Now onto more important things (for me anyway)! I should be putting my own book out to Kindle for preorder in the next two weeks! I probably wouldn't have pushed to get this far so soon if not for all the confidence I have gained by sharing my fanfics so seriously, everyone, this is for you, THANK YOU! xxx
> 
> Update to that last paragraph, my own novel was published yesterday! Yay! So excited!


End file.
